


One truth

by Manic_bipolar_artist98



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Happy Ending, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manic_bipolar_artist98/pseuds/Manic_bipolar_artist98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is interrupted by a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One truth

E  
The phone is ringing. The phone is still ringing even as you answer it. You were up half the night typing papers due in two weeks because you have a protest to plan. The world is fuzzy. The first thing you hear is Jehan crying,and you panic. Couf is trying to calm him down as Combeferre takes hold of the line.  
" Enjolras we need you to come down to the ER down a few blocks from your place."  
"Why? Whatever it is... Can't it wait until...?"  
"I do not know if he will make it through the next five minutes let alone until morning. I've been working with him for a few hours now.He was walking back from a bar and headed to your place when it happened."  
You know who it is. You only have one friend who comes to your apartment at all hours of the night drunk or stoned or both. Grantaire. His stupid amazing idiotic beautiful Grantaire. Was HURT. Could die. You can't....  
You drop the phone,and your door is slamming behind you before you can comprehend your decision.  
———————•——————  
It's cold outside and you don't have shoes. You are wearing flannel pajamas and your hair is all over the place,but you run. You run into the ER and you almost miss Marius waiting there to guide you. He hesitates before he starts speaking. He looks more shaken than you. How bad is it? You don't know where to begin asking questions. Overwhelming Marius would not be wise. Where is Cosette? Marius is pushing off the wall as he starts explaining.  
"Couf had to take Jehan home he was so ..." Marius broke off. Why had everyone else gotten here before him? Everyone knew Jehan was sensitive,who thought it was wise to bring him? To show him... What?   
"Marius who found him?" It's not the question you want to ask but it's a start.  
" 'Ferre was on his way to work and he passed him. He dragged him into the ER and started working on him on the floor until someone came to help. It was a hit and run so the people in the vehicle just..."  
You took a breath. Some one just left Grantaire to die in the middle of the road a few blocks away from your apartment. You were probably still up doing your papers. Did he text you? You don't check his calls or texts. What if... Oh God, he could have called for a ride. He could...  
Marius has stopped walking and is looking pointedly at you.  
"I saw him earlier,I don't... I can't ..." He shook his head.He paled considerably as he pointed towards the doors that you would have to pass to reach Grantaire's temporary room. As you go through the door you spot Combeferre and you want to be sick. You want to just throw up and cry until you are numb.He is covered in blood. It's all over his arms and hands, and as he talks to a nurse and surgeon frantically he pauses. He meets your eyes and you want to crack into a million pieces. They truly do not know if he will live. There have been over doses and there have been severe beatings but nothing like this. You look in the room. Your world comes to a sudden halt and you must remember to just breathe. Grantaire. He is so bruised and frail; he looks broken. They tell you he is stable and that if he makes it through the night he will start going through a series of surgeries where pins and rods are to be inserted so that his bones could heal. His internal bleeding has stopped. That's when you stop listening because now all you really care about is him and that reassuring beeping. Combeferre reassures you before he goes back to work, and when the nurses come to throw you out of the room you are passed out on the bed curled up next to him. They don't have the heart to make you leave.  
———————•——————  
When you wake up there is still beeping. You peer up and Grantaire is not awake but he is still alive and that is all that matters. You go to get lunch and coffee because you slept through breakfast. Combeferre is in the waiting room and Cosette and Eponine have joined him. They are all talking in low tones and you know it is about the accident. When they notice you standing there Eponine stands and hugs you without a word. You know talking about the future is important but you can't bring yourself to join in on the conversation. Spending the rest of the day in His room is the best choice for you to make.   
\----------------•-------------------  
R  
Holy fuck everything really hurts. You open your eyes and for a moment you panic because well there's something plastic down your the your throat and you feel like you've been hit by a ... Wait. White. Clean. Hospital. You are in a hospital. You've been clean so you didn't OD but, what happened.   
"Look I know you guys are worried but I'm not leaving him. They just stopped the medically induced coma,I cannot leave. It's only been two weeks..."  
"Enjolras we have been bringing you clothes for the past two weeks and you need to shave. You cannot just live here until..."  
"Combeferre..."  
"No Couf he is running himself into the ground! We can't let him..."  
You try to sit up all the way but everything hurts,the monitors tell you that your blood pressure is spiked a bit but then Enjolras is in the room and he looks like the happiest man in the world.   
\------------------•-----------------  
E  
"Oh thank god you're awake."  
You muffle into his chest. You know hugging him this tightly might put him on a bit of discomfort but you just have to hug him. He seems annoyed at something and then you realize he can't speak. Well there is nothing to be done about that.   
"The doctors will be in to tell you about your condition soon." You say knowing he won't be fooled in the slightest. His eyes bore into yours. He's confused and curious. It's the same look he had when you approached him to attend the activist meetings all those years ago.You grab his hand and hold on as tears run down his face and the tubing connected to his mouth.  
\--------------------•---------------------  
R  
Enjolras came to you. He had come back. You remember when being with him had been great. When you both lived together and fought as much as you loved. But then Senator Lamarque had died and everything went to hell. But as much as that had hurt he was here now. And you know there will be problems and you know there will be things you will both have to talk about . The tears keep coming and you hate that you can't run from them or hide. Enjolras is holding your hand and as you focus in on that one truth,that single reality you can be calm. He's not going to leave this time and you know that it's because he cares.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my older works and I hope you enjoyed this. If you have any advice for me please comment!


End file.
